


Sugar&Salt

by KofaChan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Sex, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KofaChan/pseuds/KofaChan
Summary: It's Markus' birthday and Connor tried his best to make it worth while. But he accidentally messed up the cake by using salt instead of sugar. When he finds out, Markus turns Connor into his birthday dessert instead.





	Sugar&Salt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for a friend of mine. I suck at writing porn but here is porn. For androidrightsactivist on tumblr.

He was in a rush, frantic and moving about his kitchen. He needed everything to be _perfect_. Markus was coming over for, what was supposed to be, a romantic birthday dinner. He had the roast chicken in the oven, potatoes boiling for mashing, and he had the carrots roasting in a pan. Everything was going to be great. Connor had it under control.

Or, at least, he _thought_ he did.

The strawberry shortcake he was making for Markus’ birthday had an issue. The cake was rather dry and tasted of salt. And the icing? Well, that also tasted like salt. He was putting it together, he followed the recipe! “No, no…What went wrong?!” Connor looked at his phone, reviewing the ingredients, “2 cups of sugar…and a _pinch_ of salt! That’s all that—” He looked at the ingredients on the counter. The sugar and the salt he had used were in similar packages. They looked almost identical except for a few odd details, oh, and the fact that one said **sugar** and the other said **salt**.

“Oh no….” he took a breath, “Ok…well, I can just run to the store. Yea, I can go to the store and grab a cake there.”

There was a knock at the door, causing Connor to tense. He looked at his phone again. Crap. He was _early_. He put his phone down, grabbing the cake and shoving it into the fridge to hide the attempt at a birthday cake. He would have to figure out a solution later. There was another knock. “Coming!” he moved from his kitchen to the door, opening it and smiling at Markus. This was going to go horribly.

“Hey, you’re early! Dinner isn’t ready yet. The chicken still has at least 15 minutes and I still have to do the potatoes and..” he was clearly in a panic, and Markus always recognized the signs. The man placed a hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing over it. “Connor, it’s ok. I’m sure it will be perfect.” And there it was. That charming smile of his always seemed to have a calming affect. He stepped aside and let the man into his apartment. He motioned for him to sit down and relax. “You sit and I’ll finish cooking. Do you want anything to drink? I uhm…I got some wine for dinner? But I’m not sure if you even drink wine….But it’s here!” He felt like a shitty boyfriend for not knowing that. Damn it.

Connor went into the kitchen, emptying the potato water and getting them ready to be mashed by hand. He was making himself busy, not wanting to screw up the dinner portion of this birthday. He would at least make the dinner go well if the dessert was going to be less than delicious.

“Oh crap! Crap!” There was a burning smell that came from the pan. The carrots were charring. Connor cursed under his breath, pulling the carrots from the burner and turning it off. He put the carrots in a separate dish, sighing. A timer then went off that signalled the chicken was done. Connor turned around and grabbed some oven mitts before opening the oven and pulling out the roasted chicken. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can help you with?” Markus called, now standing just outside the kitchen, waiting to jump in. “No, no! I’m ok. This is your birthday dinner. Just relax!” Connor replied.

He moved to start setting the small table, which had already been cleared off and had utensils on it. He just had to put the wine glasses down and get the plates together. “Sit!” he smiled at Markus, pulling out a chair for him. He moved back to the counter and took out two plates. He began to plate up their dinner. Some mashed potatoes, roasted carrots and then chicken, once he cut it of course. At least he knew how to carve a chicken, so it didn’t look like a hack job.

Finally, Connor brought their meal to the table, along with the bottle of wine. He popped it open and poured them two glasses. “Are you ready to relax?” Markus asked, an amused look still on his face. Connor was clearly trying to hard. “I’m relaxed. What, I don’t look relaxed?” Connor smiled, holding up his glass, “Happy Birthday, Markus.” He clinked their glasses together and they started to eat.

They made small talk about their days, Connor having taken today off just for this. He wanted to make it perfect, and then he messed up the cake. But he didn’t tell Markus that. He still had to figure something to do with that. Especially since he had pestered Markus to tell him a cake he’d like because he was going to bake him one. You know, out of _love_.

That’s what this was all for. He really loved Markus and he wanted this to be **special**.

“So, for dessert, should I coat you in caramel sauce and feast away?” Markus spoke almost _purposefully_ as Connor was taking a bite, licking his knife as emphasis. Connor choked, patting his chest as he coughed. His face quickly turned a shade of red. He took a gulp of wine, washing down whatever was causing him to choke and attempting to wash away the blush too. “Uhm…a-actually, I have a cake..!” Connor quickly iterated. “Well, I know you’re a giant fruit cake Connor. Is there whip cream to go with that?” there was a wink from the birthday boy and Connor cleared his throat. “It sounds like you’re really wanting dessert,” Connor gave him a look, setting down his utensils. Dinner was pretty much over at this point anyway.

Connor stood up and went to the fridge to retrieve the cake. He had a _punishment_ for Markus for all his incessant teasing. He pulled out the cake, which looked decently decorated with cream and strawberries, but it obviously was not perfect.

He carried the cake towards the table, though he _lost_ his footing and fell forward. He stumbled into Markus, the cake going over his face and then into his lap. “Oh gosh, geez…I’m so sorry Markus!” Connor spoke, “Let me clean you up…” The officer leaned in to lick Markus’ face. It was supposed to be oddly sexual, though it was certainly a less enjoyable experience for Connor. All he tasted was the heavy flavor of **salt**. His face cringed, nose crinkling. God, that was _horrible_.

Markus was watching him, already having gotten a taste of what it was from the cake falling in his face. Connor had messed something up, but he was indulging him. At least until he made that face. The one of disgust. He reached out and swat Connor over the ass, more playfully than anything else. “Do I disgust you, Connor?” Markus asked, deciding to play along with that face he made. “W-What? No! Of course not,” Connor replied, yelping as he was spanked again. “Then what was with that face?” Markus inquired. “Face? No face…just..Enjoying some cake,” Connor moved to have another pass and lick the mans cheek again. But it was only salt. All of it was just _salt_!

Markus’ brows knitted in amusement, watching as Connor made himself suffer. It was kind of cute the way he was trying to deny everything. He smacked him again before reaching for his chin. He pulled his face back enough to look at him. “Have you tasted this cake?” Markus asked rather rhetorically, “No offence, Connor, but it’s god _awful_.” There was no intention to hurt Connor’s feelings, he was simply being blunt about it. “Y-Yea…I know. I kind of accidentally..maybe..used salt instead of sugar…” he let out a weak laugh. Markus rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss him. There was the taste of the salty cake between their lips, but they pushed through to continue kissing each other.

“Do you have any chocolate sauce?” Markus asked as they pulled back, standing up and starting to undress. “I might, why?” Connor asked, standing back up to pull off his shirt as well. “Because I want an officer sundae, Connor,” he smirked at him, eyes seeming to almost _glint_. “Right..Uhm..” Connor moved away to go to his cupboard to pull out the chocolate sauce. He also went to the fridge, pulling out a cheap can of whipped cream. He came back with them, offering the items to Markus. “Undress,” it was almost like an order, but Connor obliged. He pushed down his pants and wiggled out of his clothes while Markus watched, not yet taking off his own pants. “Lay down,” another _order_ , which Connor obeyed. This was strange, laying on his kitchen floor as Markus loomed over him.

The chocolate sauce was opened first, and Markus began to make patterns across his naked for with it. It was messy and obviously going to be a sticky mess to clean up later. But Markus made sure to thoroughly coat Connor’s body, including his half-hard cock. Clearly this was a turn on for the Detective.

Markus knelt down and shook up the whipped cream can before spraying some onto Connor’s nipples first. Connor gasped in shock, not expecting the sudden cold on his chest. Markus made a trail down Connor’s stomach and sprayed some over his cock, making it look like a _surprise_. “I think I like this dessert much better,” he commented as he set aside the whipped cream, looking down at Connor. “Happy birthday, Markus…” Connor smiled, still flushed and nervous to all hell, but he trusted Markus. If he didn’t, he certainly wouldn’t be laying here covered in all of this.

Having Markus lick over his chest, leaving small kisses and taking his time was good. It felt _good_. But there was an issue. The floor wasn’t exactly comfortable, and he could feel his lower back pinching. He didn’t want to ruin the moment though. Markus seemed to be enjoying himself, moving lower down his stomach. His tongue swirled over his naval before heading lower to the whipped cream mess that was his _surprise_.

He was trying to be _sexy_ for Markus. To be his birthday cake as he wanted. But this was getting uncomfortable. “Markus…” Connor grunted, though it sounded much like a moan. That was probably what Markus has mistaken it for too as he leaned down and began to lick off the whipped cream. A moan escaped him, hips pushed up towards the mouth. Such a simple motion felt arousing enough.

But then there was still the issue of his lower back.

“ ** _Markus_** ,” he called to him again. Finally, he looked up at him and noticed the look of discomfort on Connor’s face. “Connor..” he reached up to cup his cheek, “Are you ok?” “Heh…With the sexual aspects of this, yes. With the fact that laying on my kitchen floor is killing my back, not so much…” Connor groaned, shifting to try and sort out his back. Markus let out a soft chuckle, grabbing hold of Connor’s hand and pulling him up. “Come on, let’s go and finish this in the shower,” Markus spoke, finally undoing his pants and pushing them off. When he noticed Connor was just standing there watching him, he came over and put his hands on the man’s hips, pushing him toward the bathroom.

“You know my shower is tiny, right?” Connor commented, “It’s not exactly ideal for much more than washing.” “We’ll make it work,” Markus reassured him, ushering Connor to get into his tiny shower. Connor turned on the water, sighing as the warm water rushed over his sticky mess of a body. It felt good to have the sweet stuff washed away. And then he was reminded that Markus was still here. His hands moved over his hips again, traveling up his chest to help wash away the mess of whipped cream and chocolate. He grunted, leaning back against Markus. He could feel him against his rear. He was hard and into this. Connor was too.

A hand reached back and wrapped around Markus’ length, starting to run over him. “I’m sorry I screwed up your birthday cake..” he apologized, glancing back. Markus leaned in and kissed his shoulder. “It’s ok, Connor. You did plenty today. Dinner was great, dessert was _fantastic_ …” he moved up towards his neck, nipping gently at the skin there at the base of his neck.

“I want you..” Connor huffed, trying to move his legs. But the shower was too small. There was just no where to put his legs, no comfortable way to position himself. Still, Markus _tried_. He tried to position himself, though it was an awkward position and Connor was pressed uncomfortably against the wall of the shower. “Oww..ah! Markus, stop!” Connor frowned, wishing something would just go _right_ today, “This..This isn’t going to work..” He looked back at him, giving Markus an apologetic look.

“Here, let me at least do something for _you_. It is your birthday…” Connor turned around, facing Markus and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Connor then slipped down to his knees. At least it was big enough for _that_. The next time they did this, they were doing it at Markus’ house.

He glanced up at Markus, hand wrapped around his length. He leaned in and pulled the man into his mouth. Slowly he began to suck on his length, starting with the tip. It was a gentle motion, tongue flicking over the slit.

Finally, Markus was moaning. At least this was something good to come out of the day. He pulled him further into his mouth, watching the pleasure cross his lovers face. Fingers were now running through his sopping wet hair, though that was only pushing water into Connor’s eyes. He was forced to close them, unable to watch Markus writhing in pleasure. He began to bob his head, his hand gripping the base while the over steadied himself on Markus’ thigh. “Hmm..” he hummed, sending vibrations of pleasure from his throat.

It didn’t matter that he wasn’t going to get anything from this. He didn’t mind putting Markus’ pleasure before his own. And hearing his moans was almost **angelic**. Connor pulled back, taking a breather and running his hand over his length instead. “I’m not letting you get away, Connor…” Markus warned, “works two ways..” “I’m a mess, we can’t do it in here. It’s _fine_ ,” Connor moved back to take him into his mouth. He wanted to shut him up before he could argue. He seemed to succeed as Markus let him have this. There were these sweet sounds now coming from Markus as he got closer. Connor was ready and willing, wanting to taste his boyfriend. To take him in his mouth.

Markus gripped at the wall of the shower with one hand, the other pushing on Connor’s shoulder to try and stabilize himself as he finished. Connor drank it in, a small smile crossing his lips as he finished Markus off. Finally, he pulled back with a smile, looking up at him. “Better?” he asked.

“Connor…” Markus panted, staring down at him. Suddenly, he reached over, shutting off the shower, “Let’s go to the bedroom. I told you, I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
